A New Rising Sun
by magsislam
Summary: The princess is uprooted out of her home, fleeing to her family's allies in Persia. How did she know she was going to fall in love?  R
1. Chapter 1

Names

Children of Tamina and Dastan

-Firstborn Boy- Raheem (merciful, kind, compassionate)

-Second born Boy- Sher (lion)

-Firstborn girl- Astera (star)

Leading girl: Her Royal Highness Princess Amelia Sophia Eleanor of Hanover (called Emily? Perhaps Mimi by Astera)

Father- His Majesty George II King of Great Britain,

Mother – Her Majesty Queen Caroline

I was sitting at my dresser while my maid, Jacqueline combed my long hair before I got into bed, when my younger sister, Margaret, burst into the room wearing her only nightdress.

"Emily! Father is talking about a war! He is saying how we need to be sent away to live with allies for our own protection! Oh, what shall we do?" She crumpled to the ground in sobs.

I sat at my dresser for another moment, trying to understand what she had just said. I mean I was only sixteen; this was a lot to take in at one time. I looked at Jacqueline, who had stopped mid comb of my hair and seemed to be in shock. I decided to be as mature as I could in this position, and be strong for little Margaret.

"Well, if Father thinks this is for the best, then it has to be. He is the King of England. There isn't much we can do about it. Its alright."

I went over to Margaret, knelt down and began to stroke her hair while pulling her into my lap.

"Maggie." I used my baby name for her since it usually calmed her.

"It's going to be all right, we will be together and that's all that matters. It will be like a little trip with just us kids. We have been away from the palace before. Cheer up." I smiled for her as she raised her head to look at my through tear filled eyes. She shook her head at me and still in her watery voice,

"I wouldn't be this upset if we were together! You are being sent to Persia by yourself; and I am going to Spain with Baby Joseph. George is being sent to Belgium, Father wants the two of you sent the farthest away so that your are the safest since you two are the oldest. If something happened to Father, George and you would be the next in line after Mother so its important that you two are safe. Oh god, we are all going to be so far apart! I will miss you so much!"

She crumpled again into my lap and began to soak my nightdress with her tears. I once again was in shock. I looked back at Jacqueline who was crying by my dresser, clutching my comb. The only thing I could do was stroke my sister's light hair and murmur words of comfort. I have no idea how long we stayed like that, it might have been a few minutes, a hour, maybe more. Sometime though, Margaret's maid, Kate came in and picked up Margaret and after a awkward bow to me since she was still holding Margaret, carried her to her room. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder soon after and heard Jacqueline's cool comforting voice say,

"Come on, little Miss. It's past time for bed. Your sister needs to listen in on your father's conversations at better times of the day. She always seems to bring bad news before bed doesn't she?" She managed a chuckle and I couldn't keep back a smile.

"Yes, she does, that little weasel. She loves how sneaky she is but little does she know that almost all of her spots are my old ones that I can't fit into anymore and everyone knows about them."

Jacqueline was able to turn back into her usual brisk self and while she helped me off the floor she said,

"All that sneaking is going to get her in trouble some day. If all of the staff wasn't so fond of her, she would never get away with it. Anyways, you don't need to be told these things right before bed, they will keep you from sleeping. Come now and get in bed. You will be exhausted in the morning if you don't."

I sighed and reluctantly slipped into the white poster bed. Jacqueline fussed while tucking me in and after making sure I was warm for about the fifteenth time, she gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and said,

"Sweet dreams poppet. Sleep well and we will deal with the problems in the morning. Just concentrate on sleeping well, alright?"

I nodded back at her and gave her a smile.

"Goodnight Jacqueline."

"Goodnight, my sweet princess"

When the door softly closed, I turned right and left to get comfortable. When I finally was, I couldn't get my brain to stop whirling. It was full of questions. When would I be leaving? Am I really going alone? Can I bring Jacqueline and few other maids? What do they wear in Persia? Will the King and Queen there like me? How long will I be gone? Can I write my siblings? I decided that I would talk to be my older brother George, he is seventeen now so he is learning how to be a king, he must be aware of this move right? After all of these thoughts and more, I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

** I woke up the next morning with a warm body pressed to me on my right. I was alarmed and tensed for a**** moment before I looked at the** crown of blonde hair next to me, which was the opposite of my light brunette head. I smiled when Margaret moved and wiggled next to me. I was about to wake her up and say good morning when I felt another bit of movement in the bed. I looked to my left and saw a small body with just a little tuft of brown hair, which color mirrored mine, sticking out of the sheets. I giggled when the little bit of hair seemed to wriggle toward me for warmth. My three-year-old brother Joseph had crawled in along with Margaret last night. I was just about to get up when I saw something on the floor. It was a bit of fleshy colored something, or that's what it seemed to be to me. I slowly inched up on the pillow and saw that it was… a foot? It seemed to be sticking out from under a red blanket and as I slowly inched upward more, I was even more surprised to see that was my older brother George!

He was sleeping soundly on the floor! He seemed to have somehow escaped his guard that stands at his room, and brought his coverlet and pillow from his bed and slept in my room. He must have heard about us all being sent to separate countries. He was probably the one that brought Joseph. The feelings that I felt in that moment were indescribable. I felt so loved and close with my siblings that the thought of leaving them for Persia, felt like leaving part of myself. I choked up and could feel the tears in my eyes forming as I looked at all of my loving family. Just as they were beginning to fall, little Joseph yawned and stretched next to me. His baby blue eyes slowly opened looked into my green ones. Joseph had been the only one of us children who had inherited our father's blue eyes. George, Margaret and I had all gotten our mother's green ones. He smiled a sleepy grin and said with his little baby voice,

"Good mownin, Mimi. George browght me to your woom last night. He said, dat we need to be togever tonight. I like your bed beder than mine, dere is more woom."

He giggled and moved his legs around as though to prove his point. I laughed along with him and pulled him into my arms. I loved little Joseph so much; he was just so innocent and young. I missed being like that. Our giggling and movement woke up George and Margaret. They both stretched and yawned with the same sleepy grins on their faces that I had seen on Joseph's, I momentarily wondered if I looked like that when I woke up.

"Good morning, Ems." George said sleepily and shakily got off the floor, to plop back onto my bed. Margaret, Joseph and I all laughed as we watched our oldest brother struggle to move around on my bed as he was still so overcome with sleepiness. After watching him struggle for a bit, I finally noticed that no one was coming to wake me up or order my siblings out of my room. Where was everybody? I looked at George and asked,

"George, where are all our house servants? Jacqueline and your guard, Fredrick? How did you get Joseph in here? Why is no one coming to find us? Wouldn't they notice that you were all gone from our rooms?"

George looked around as if he was just noticing this also.

"Huh. That's odd. Last night Fredrick left my other guard, David to watch my room last night and David fell asleep on duty. I slipped out then. I just told the nanny in front of Joseph's room that Kate the cook was looking for her and that Joseph was going to sleep with me. She seemed a little uneasy but she left anyway. When I came in, Margaret was already here."

Margaret grinned and looked very proud of herself when she said,

"Well, I told Lizzie that I had to go to the loo and I wanted to go by myself. Then instead I came to your room Emily."

She ended her tale with a triumphant grin and a waggle of the eyebrows, which led us all to burst out in laughter. When the laughter died down, I frowned. If Margaret never came back to her room wouldn't they have come looking for her last night? She has slept in my room before but we used to have to beg for permission from Jacqueline and Lizzie. And wouldn't Joseph's nanny said, no to George? It was all very odd. I looked over to George who also had a frown on his face, he seemed to be mulling over the strange occurrences of last night as well. Our eyes met and he nodded at me at the same time as I clapped my hands together and said,

"Well, I'm hungry aren't you all?"

Joseph nodded and giggled. Margaret said,

"I hope that there is breakfast sausages! I do love those."

"Lets all get dresses and meet in front of the dining room in five minutes. Joseph, I'll help you get ready in case your nanny isn't there."

He took little Joseph's hand and led him out of my room a Joseph asked,

"Why wouldn't nanny be there?"


	2. Chapter 2

I turned to Margaret and said,

"Come now. Let's get ready."

I went and fetched my light purple dress with the dark blue sash on it. I decided to add a gold chain necklace with a small star shaped sapphire on it. I also put on a dark blue circlet that matched both my sash and necklace. When I deemed myself presentable, I turned to Margaret who was dressed in a dark green dress with a yellow sash. The green suited her eyes; which were the same shade of emerald green as mine. Margaret loved when we matched so I wasn't surprised when she held up a gold circlet to me and said,

"Emily can you please put this on me? Whenever I do it, it always falls off." She pouted at the end for extra dramatics. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Maggie, that's just because you always seem to be running around whenever you are getting dressed! Just try to stay put and maybe things wouldn't be falling off you all the time." Father called her our budgie, after the beautiful green bird that flies around, constantly moving. I put the circlet firmly into her hair and I retied her sash as well since I knew she wouldn't listen to me for long and would soon be running off somewhere else today. I took her hand and we walked together to the great hall where George was standing holding Joseph's hand. The entire walk over there had been so quiet; there had been absolutely no servants. What could be going on?

We walked into the great hall and froze at what we saw. Every servant from the palace was there! Mother and Father were sitting in their thrones and facing them. Father was speaking but stopped when he saw us. He smiled and said,

"My children, at last you have come. I suppose you know that I am sending you to our allies for safety." He gave a sharp look to Margaret, who blushed and hung her head. He and Mother laughed and proceeded to walk over to us, the servants parting and some bowing as they walked by. When they reached us, Father cupped Margaret's cheek and said,

"It's quite alright my little budgie. Anyways, it keeps me from having to break the news to you myself." He added with a wink. Then he looked at me.

"Our beautiful Emily, look at you. Already sixteen, you are turning into a young women before our very eyes, faster than I could ever imagine." Turning to George, who stood straighter before him, he said,

"Hello my son. You are getting more and more kinglike everyday. See that you don't forget that when you go to Belgium. You are fluent in their language yes?" George gave a swift nod and said,

"Yes, your highness. Father." Father smiled briefly, and then knelt down to eyelevel before Joseph.

"Ah, there is our young prince. You are looking well. Make sure that he stays that way in Spain," he added looking at his nanny, who nodded back in reply.

Father stood up after touching Joseph's cheek and looked to his wife, our mother, Queen Caroline. Mother looked to us and said,

"My darlings, I know you are aware of the impending war. Your father and I decided to send you to separate countries in secrecy so that in case, even the slightest one, we are over thrown, you would all be safe. And the royal families have sworn to keep your presence a secret. George, you shall be sent to our allies in Belgium, the royal family is aware and said that they will treat you as their own son. Emily, you shall be sent to Persia to live with the King of Persia's brother. You would have been sent to live with the King himself and his family, but they are preparing for the battle also. But there will be royal children there for your company, I believe the King Tus's children will also be staying there with you and also the Prince of Persia's children. So you won't be bored." She smiled at my face, which was full of confusion. Why is she pointing this out? I hope they are not intent on a marriage proposal or something. Mother then turned to Margaret and Joseph, "My babies, you are to be sent to Spain. Budgie, I believe the Prince of Spain has been quite excited to meet you. Be kind to him," she added with a look which made Margaret blush and look at the floor. She knew that they were talking about a prospective marriage.

Then she looked at our servants and gave a clap of her hands,

"Go pack the children's things. They shall be leaving today, the sooner the better." The servants rushed out to their duties.

I was shocked, I couldn't believe we were leaving _today._ I spluttered,

"M-Mother, today? How many handmaidens can I bring? Will I see you again soon? How is this happening so fast?" I put my hand to my head. Father and Mother exchanged worried glances and Father said,

"I know my dear. It's a lot to take in so fast. I hope the good Lord brings us together soon. Now head to your rooms and get prepared. You may take one trusted guard and one handmaiden, girls. George you will get three trusted guards and Joseph will get his nanny and two guards. Now, I have a lot to attend to, to make sure that you all get there safely. We must say our goodbyes now. You and George will travel for a bit in the same carriage but will go in separate ones after about a hour or so."

He then held out his arms and all of us children flew into them. I was going to miss Father and Mother so. I inhaled his scent. Some sort of cologne and wine scented, he was a fan of wine, but he knew not to drink too much. When I finally detangled myself from this family hug, I looked over to Mother who seemed like she was trying not to cry. I ran to her and threw myself into her arms. She gathered me up and said in a watery but strong voice,

"Now you be strong, Amelia Sophia Eleanor." She used my full name for emphasis. "You be strong for your country, your family, and yourself. Persia is a very different country but a good one all the same. Prince Dastan promised to treat you as one of his own and I expect him to honor that promise." She pulled back and said, "You have met the King of Persia before, when you were little I believe. Do you remember?"

I vaguely remembered a bearded man with a kind smile and prayer beads that he kept rubbing. I remembered that I wanted those beads, they looked fun to play with. I looked at Mother and nodded. She smiled and said,

"If the Prince is anything like his brother than you are in very good hands." She gave me one last squeeze and whispered in my ear,

"I love you my emerald." She then kissed my cheek and after a deep look in the eyes that were the same color as mine, moved on to Margaret who had been tugging at her dress, waiting for her turn to say goodbye to Mother. I looked back at my strong father, light brown hair, a soft beard and mustache growing out again, bright blue eyes, tan skin, and a athletic looking body and took a mental picture. I would look at this and be strong in Persia. I then looked at my mother, thin, blond haired, emerald green eyes, pale skin and her loving way about her and took a mental picture. I would look at this and be warm and loving in Persia. I looked toward my brother George, blonde hair, a light beard growing, emerald green eyes, tan skin, athletic and strong body. I took a mental picture. I would look at this and be smart and tactful in Persia. Lastly I looked at my younger siblings, Margaret and little Joseph. Joseph who looked so much like father, with his light brown hair, tan skin, and laughing blue eyes, and Margaret with her curious and impish ways, long blonde hair, pale body, and emeald green eyes. I took my last mental picture. I would look at this and be happy and curious and open to their religion and ways in Persia. I was ready to go/


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, our family wanted us to hold on to something to remind us of them while we were away. I arrived back in my room, wiping away tears when I heard Jacqueline shout. I ran in and found a black and tan German Shepherd sitting in a pile of feathers in my room. I laughed and scooped him up and he licked my chin. That's it, I was hooked. "I turn my back on him for one second and he rips up a pillow. That one is going to be a handful." But she was already looking at him in an affectionate way, so I knew she was already as in love with him as I was. I sat on my bed as she busied herself with cleaning up his mess and said,

"You are quite a cheeky monkey eh? So what should we name you? Imp? Rascal?"

The puppy cocked his head to the side. I sighed, "No, neither of those will do. You seem to be quite smart though. Lets think up a smart name for you. How about Albert? No, Chester? No, it should be something Persian. I've got it! Atash! It means fire, I think. Good, it represents me going to Persia. Isn't that splendid Jacqueline?" She smiled back and said,

"Yes dear, it fits him perfectly. Now go and check if your siblings got puppies also." The words were hardly out of her mouth when Margaret burst in the room carrying a small dog with big ears.

"Oh, thank goodness you haven't left yet! Look at this lovely dog I got from Mother and Father! It's from Spain, its called a Chihuahua! It's that the funniest name? I named him Puck! You know from that play by Shakespeare? Joseph got one too! He named his dog Sissy! Apparently it's short for Florence? I think it's just because he isn't creative enough yet and his nanny named it. Oooh! What's your puppy's name?"

Margaret was already over leaving; this was just the right antidote for her not crying and wailing the whole way. A distraction that is just as hyper as her. I grinned and held out Percy to her.

"This is Atash. Isn't he cute?"

As she cooed and played with his fluffy fur, I looked around my room, realizing that it could be the last time I'll see it for a long while. I took in my light lavender walls, my flowered bedspread, my window with my reading windowsill seat. I would miss it, but the itch for the adventure coming was intoxicating.

The guards came to our room and announced that it was time to leave. I took one last look around my room and closed the door. Margaret held my hand the entire way to the carriage, dragging poor Puck along with her. Jacqueline was holding Atash and my favorite book in her arms. She always knew how to make me feel better, thank goodness she was coming with me.

We reached the carriage and I saw George giving Joseph a last hug. Joseph looked like he was about to cry and buried his face in George's shoulder. I heard a yip from the carriage, and it turns out that he received a puppy too. It looked like Atash but covered in black furry hair that stuck up everywhere. It was totally perfect for George. I heaved a sigh and led Margaret to George, who whispered something in Joseph's ear and put him down. Joseph immediately grabbed at my knees and began to bawl quite loudly, practically as loud as Margaret was in George's shirt. I knelt down and looked Joseph in the eyes,

"Now Joey, I need you to be strong now. You are going to be the man of the family for Margaret while we are away. But don't worry, we will see you soon, and send you tons of letters with fun presents. Maybe I'll send you a elephant! Or whatever types of wild animals they have in Persia." He giggled and nodded. I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a final hug.

"Don't forget to write me. I love you."

He nodded and with tear-filled eyes said, "I love you too, Mimi." He went to a guard who put him on his shoulders, to get a better view of us leaving. Now, there was just Margaret.

She was sobbing hysterically again, and I had to firmly tell her to stop in order for her to hear me.

"Maggie, you have a little brother who is just as scared as you. Watch out for him, alright? He is going to need you as much as you need him. And don't worry, I will send you letters weekly, it will be like I'm right there! I love you budgie."

She smiled through her tears and gave me one last hug before stepping back to Puck and clutching him. George gave me a hand up into the carriage and we both looked back and waved until we couldn't see them anymore. Now we just had each other. We held hands and fell asleep together both clutching each other and our puppies.

A big bump and a jolt to the carriage woke us up; all too soon I was loosing my last family member. A guard opened the door and said,

"Your Highness, it's time to switch carriages. We are at the crossroads."

George and I looked at each other as tears gathered in my eyes. I wasn't ready to lose him. He was my protector, my idol, my big brother. He seemed to be feeling the same way as he squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek one last time. He began to exit the carriage but I grasped his arm and pulled him into a big hug. He received it whole heartedly and whispered,

"You are the strongest of us all Em. If anyone could handle Persia, it's you. I feel bad for those princes."

He chuckled and gave a little tug on my curls. I cupped his hand and looked deep into his eyes. How am I going to do this without him? I attempted a smile and kissed him on the cheek. He gave my hand one last squeeze before he jumped into his carriage, with his puppy on his lap. I waved until I couldn't see him anymore. I turned to Jacqueline and my guards.

"Alright Persia, here we come!"

We all chuckled and began the long journey towards my new temporary home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hot. Hot hot hot. These were the only things I was thinking as we rode through the desert to the palace of Prince Dastan. Now it was only Jacqueline and Aaron, my most trusted guard with me. We also had a few palace guards that had met us at the border, to escort us safely to the palace. We were now on horses, with a couple of mules for all of my clothes and things. I was riding a pure white horse, save for the sprinkle of black spots near her rump. She was very gentle and apparently the Prince asked that I ride her specifically. Atash was riding in a satchel on my back, and I was currently envying the clothes of our Persian guards, they seemed so light and airy, made for the hot weather. I, on the other hand was still wearing my light purple dress from yesterday, and it felt as though it weighed a hundred pounds. I had taken off my sapphire necklace earlier as I was scared it would heat up and burn me. My clothes were definitely not made for the heat. My face was also getting very sun burnt, I mean, I'm pretty tan, but this amount of heat is sure to burn anyone.

Just when I felt as though we would never arrive, we did. The palace of Alamut was beautiful. I felt a surge of adrenaline at the thought of meeting the princes and felt as though I could wait no longer. I gave my sweet horse a squeeze and we began to gallop down the sand dune, leaving the others behind. I must have been a sight to see, my long curls flying behind me, eyes bright, sweat pouring down my face, sand everywhere, Atash peeking out of the satchel on my back. I beat all the guards to the gates. I laughed at their attempts of keeping up, and when the Persian guards reached me first, they looked at me in a bit of awe and said,

"We haven't seen someone ride like that in awhile, Your Highness. You are going to be quite a handful for our rulers." They chuckled a bit. I giggled and said,

"You are just being nice. My brother is a much better rider than I."

He simply shook his head and said, "You must enter a race or other tournament. I would always bet on you."

I blushed and asked, "What is your name, guard?"

He stood up straight and said, "Arman Konduz, Your Highness."

"Well then, Arman Konduz, if I ever decide to race, I'll let you know."

We both chuckled, looked at Aaron and Jacqueline as they finally trotted over to us. They could be so darn slow. Arman signaled to one of the Persian gatekeepers, and the beautiful golden gates opened for us. The city of Alamut was gorgeous; I couldn't help looking at everything with my mouth hanging open. I'm pretty sure I DID have my mouth open for awhile because Jacqueline gave me a disapproving look. I smelled spices, saw bartering, watched small children run around and some were even jumping on rooftops! Everything seemed so..free. It wasn't like home, and I relished in it. We reached the palace all too soon it seemed, and the weight of what I was about to do really hit me. I have to meet and stay with the Prince of Persia's family! But he is also the King of Alamut; do I address him as King or Prince? What if they don't like me? What if they are barbaric? Millions of questions ran through my head as we rode up to the palace doors, and saw a man standing there. He was very regal looking, his hair was a shaggy dark brown, he had a light tan and was very muscled, and his clothes were as those of a king. I wondered who he was as we stopped. He smiled, revealing a perfect set of white teeth and said as he reached for my hand,

"Hello Princess Amelia Sophia, I'm sorry to ambush you like this, but I wanted to reach you before my children and niece did. I am Dastan."

I could barely believe it. The prince had come to meet me personally! He seemed so warm and his blue eyes were sparkling with so much mirth, that I immediately relaxed and gave him my hand.

"Hello Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you, although I wish it was under different circumstances."

He took my arm and tucked it under his, and I immediately wished I had changed. He was so crisp and clean! I was sandy and my hair was windblown and messy, and I smelled like horse. He drew away my insecurities when he began to speak again.

"Please call me Dastan while you are here. We want you to feel as one of the family. My children have been so anxious to meet you. My niece and daughter especially," he chuckled. "What does your family call you at home? Amelia?"

I shook my head and said, "Everyone calls me Emily. What are your children's names? I'm sorry I was just told about this whole trip a day ago, it was very last minute. They thought if we packed early, then we would give away the fact that we were being sent away, and the enemies would attack up on our voyage."

He nodded gravely and said, "I see how that would be important. I would do the same for my children." He was leading me through a beautiful garden when, a beautiful girl who looked about my age ran in.

"Uncle Dastan! Help! We are playing hide and seek! Rasheem is the seeker." Her gaze fell on me and lit up. "Hello, you must be Amelia! My name is Farah. We are going to be great friends." I couldn't help but smile. She was absolutely stunning, with olive skin, chestnut brown eyes, long dark hair that almost reached her waist and white light dress on with gold thread, she also had gold armbands on her upper arms. Threaded into her hair were assorted small white flowers, normally one would have thought she would be haughty and proud, but not her. Farah's smile was one of genuine happiness. She was right; we were going to be great friends.

Dastan laughed loudly and gave my arm a squeeze, as he said, "Well, this is my niece, the Grand Princess Farah, of Persia, although she doesn't act as one most of the time." He chuckled and patted her cheek. She grinned back and waggled her eyebrows, "Nobody's perfect Uncle Dastan, now if you two will excuse me, I have to go hide from your son." She pecked Dastan on the cheek and gave my hand a warm squeeze, before running off.

Dastan cleared his throat and said, "Well that was one of the brood. She has an older brother named Garsiv who is about twenty so he is staying with his father, to learn battle strategies and such. And we are blessed with lovely Farad." We both laughed at that and continued our stroll through the palace.

"I have three children. My oldest, Rasheem is your age, Sher, my next son is eleven, and my youngest and only daughter, Astera, is four. You will meet them shortly. My wife is also anxiously awaiting your arrival. She was quite jealous that I got to meet you before. Now, this is your room."

We had arrived at a beautiful room overlooking the gardens and city. The bed was huge and the room was my favorite shade of purple! I looked at him in amazement and said, "How did you know this was my favorite color? And look at this view! Wow! Oh, and my bed is a beautiful blue. Oh, thank you Dastan!"

He laughed as I twirled around the room, and was even more surprised when Jacqueline walked in. It was an adjoining room!

"Now, don't thank me. It was all Tamina and Farah. They wanted you to have the perfect view, and they sent a message to your mother asking for your favorite colors. We all just want you to feel as at home here as possible. I know it's hard to get up and leave everything you know and love. And, Farah made it so that your rooms are just down the hall from each other, so that you could get to know one another better. Now, I must take my leave, but I will see you in a half a hour. We are having a family dinner. A guard will come get you when it is ready. See you soon Emily."

And with one last warm hand squeeze, he was gone. Jacqueline busied herself in getting my bath ready. Thank goodness. I really smelled, wow, I stank. That bath was exactly what I needed, to clear my head about everything. Farah, Dastan, Tamina, Rasheem, Sher, and Astera. This was my new family. I wonder what the ones that I haven't met will be like. Jacqueline banging on the door for me to hurry up interrupted my thoughts.

"Emily! We are going to be late! You can't still be soaking in that tub! If I have to I will send Aaron to drag you out again!" That was one of her favorite threats, since she knew I would die if it ever happened again. When I was little, and poor Aaron was a new guard, I had refused to get out of my bath and Jacqueline had to have Aaron drag me out. Poor Aaron, I was a feisty ten year old.

I immediately jumped out of the bath. She was serious. I wrapped myself in a towel and tip toed out of the bathroom. She had laid out my new clothes for me. I sighed since I had thought I would get some light Persian ones, like Farah's. But no. The gown was a golden champagne floral color with the sleeves' end in a deep burgundy color. I had gold and red flats to match. At home I would have liked this, but here is just seemed bulky and hot. The only thing I liked about it was my diamond necklace, which was a sort of a cobwebbed feature. My hair was in a sort of curled ponytail, but was loose and low on my neck. Jacqueline set a gold chain coming from my hair, around my forehead and back to the other side of the ponytail. When Jacqueline had finally deemed me ready, a knock sounded at my door. She went to answer it, and Arman and Aaron were standing at the door.

"Your Highness, it is time to dine with the family."

Aaron gave me a wink and offered me his arm, while Jacqueline fell into step next to me, holding my hand. They both knew how nervous I was about meeting the rest of the royal family. We approached a grand room, with a large dining room table in the center. It was covered in lavish foods, most of which I had never seen before, but all looked delicious.

At the head of the table was of course, Dastan. On his right was one the most beautiful women I had ever seen, she had long beautiful dark black hair that reached her waist, tan skin, chocolate colored eyes, and one of the best figures I had ever seen. I assumed this was Dastan's wife, Tamina. To the right of her was a young boy who I assumed was Sher. He looked like a perfect mix of both his parents. He had Dastan's strong physique, goofy smile, and shaggy styled hair, while his mother's eyes, tan skin and dark hair. And on the right of him, was a little girl who I guessed was Astera. She looked exactly like her mother, with her dark hair already down to her shoulders, tan skin, beautiful cute face, but even from a distance I could see she had her father's blue eyes. Between Farah and Dastan, stood a boy who looked my age. He must be Rasheem. He was quite handsome, almost a mirror image of his father, with a slightly lighter shade of brown hair than his siblings, the blue eyes, toned body, but had a shorter cut of hair, short of spiked up in the front. I could barely take my eyes off of him.

Dastan stood up and walked over to me saying, "Ah Emily! You have arrived. You look beautiful. Forgive us for sitting down, we had someone who just couldn't wait." He then gave Sher a looked that made him, look guiltily down at his plate.

I giggled and said, "The fault is all mine, I walked slowed than I should have on the way over, and your home is magnificent." I sent a wink to Sher who looked at me; surprised I would take the blame. Dastan laughed and took my hand, and led me to the table.

"Emily this is my family. You already know Farah." Farah gave me an excited wave, which I returned with a smile. "This is my wife, Tamina." Tamina got up and gave me a scrutinizing look. I felt a moment of panic until she held out her hand and gave mine a warm squeeze, "I'm happy you made it here safely, Emily."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She looked so regal and queenly, that it only felt right to address her that way.

Dastan continued, "This is my youngest Astera." He gestured to the young girl who waved at me while bouncing in her seat.

"Sit across from me Emiwy!" I smiled and nodded.

"And these are my two boys, Sher and Rasheem." They got up, kissed my hand and bowed, while I curtsied back. Sher was smiling while he looked at me, while Rasheem looked just plain angry. He held my hand so lightly, like he didn't even want to touch me, and his lips barely grazed my hand. It clearly said that he did not like me being here. I felt very offended and upset at that. Why was I feeling this way? I shouldn't care about some boy! I have done nothing wrong and if he doesn't like me, then fine. I don't like him!

I took a seat next to Farah and across from Astera as she wished. Farah leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll get you some lighter clothes that will look great on you."

"Thanks Farah."

"And I'm sorry about Rasheem, he is usually so nice to guests. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"It's ok. Maybe he's just having a bad day. I really don't care."

Apparently I didn't look believable since she just raised her eyebrows and nodded. The rest of dinner passed quickly with everyone but Rasheem asking me questions about home and my family. Farah, Sher and I quickly made plans to go riding tomorrow. Rasheem said he was busy, and politely declined.

The entire way back to my room with Aaron and JacquelineI thought about what I could have done to make Rasheem angry. Nothing. Absolutley nothing. This was making me angry! There was no reason for him to be rude like that. Well, that won't bother me. He can find some other princess. I'll be out of here soon enough.


End file.
